The production modules are adapted to a specific production environment and/or specific products with the aid of operating settings, that is to say settings of the operating parameters thereof. In this context, the operating settings are typically subject to a multiplicity of constraints, which may be imposed by structural features or may result from an interaction of a production module with a product or with another production module. In particular, operating settings of different production modules that have not been synchronized can lead to setting conflicts.
It is known to manage the operating settings of production modules centrally in the production system. In practice, this often involves calculating suitable conflict-avoiding operating settings manually with the assistance of experienced machine setters.
However, a modification, failure, replacement, addition of a production module in the production system, or a product-related changes often entail new or altered constraints for some operating settings, which can also result in conflicts of different operating settings. If such a conflict is not resolved promptly, it may result in stoppage times for the production system. Such stoppage times of the production system may also occur if a central management of the production system malfunctions.